Russia: My Special Little Pet
by VocaloidLover23
Summary: To keep it short, the whole story is pretty much just Russia getting sexually "tortured" by an OC of mine.  Rated M for explicit sexual language/dialogue/acts, masochism, swearing and blah, blah, blah. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Russia or Hetalia. I know, its sad. :[**

* * *

Russia and I sat on his couch, looking at each other. He said he had something he wanted to tell me.

"What did you wanna talk to me about, Russia?" I asked. He blushed, "W-well…." he stuttered, "I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a really long while now.". I blinked in confusion. "I like you, Kata! I really like you!" he blurted out. I blushed a little, "O-oh." I smiled lightly, touching my index finger to my button lip.

"Will you become one with me?" he asked smiling, "Hm." I said, "I'll think about it." Russia looked disappointed. "You know what? Come to my house in an hour and I'll give you my answer." I said confidently. Russia looked at me and nodded with a cute pink blush on his round cheeks. "Don't be late!" I smiled.

*1hr. Later*

In my room, Russia sat beside me on my bed. "Ok, so I've decided." I started, "I like you too, Russia and I'd love to become one with you.". Russia's smile widened and he hugged me, "Thank you, Kata!" he said cheerfully. "But there's something else you must agree to." I added. Russia looked at me, confused. "You say you like me, right?" he nodded, "Then prove it!" I demanded. "Eh, h-how?" he asked. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face close to mine.

"Be my sex slave." I said seductively, batting my eyes at him.

Russia blushed madly, "Sex slave?" he repeated. "That's right!" I smiled, "You'll have to obey my orders and satisfy me when, where, and how ever I want it.". Russia stared at me, then looked at the floor, "A sex slave…." he said softly. There was a long pause. "That sounds like fun, da?" he looked back up, smiling at me. I smirked, "Glad you see it my way.". I grabbed his cheeks pulling him into a short but deep kiss and stood up, walking toward my dresser. "What are we going to do first?" Russia asked. I looked through my drawer. "Oh, you'll see what I have in store for you." I said turning to him.

Russia flinched in surprise when he noticed the rope my hands. "Lets get started, shall we?" I said straightening a section of the rope with a firm tug.

*Later*

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed as Russia kneeled before me, tied up.

"I'll start you off with something simple." I said. Russia nodded.

I uncrossed my legs and spread them widely, and Russia looked between them. He looked back up at me blushing when he saw that I was not wearing any panties. "Get going." I ordered smiling. Russia smiled gently and nodded, beginning to eat me out.

I moaned in ecstasy, grabbing the hair on the back of his head, pushing his head in deeper.

"Ah, yeah, get in there." I moaned, he readily obeyed. Russia licked and sucked every inch of my area, dipping his tongue in and out of me, sucking and teasing my clit. It was just amazing. "That's enough." I said. Russia pulled his head from between my legs, a string of spit briefly connecting his bottom lip to me, "Yes, Kata." he looked at me smiling. "I'm impressed. You're such a good slave." I patted his head. Russia smiled happily and sat back.

"Now on to the next task!" I stated. _'Hm. What should I do with him this time?' _I thought to myself.

I looked at Russia. My eyes drifted down to his pants, and I noticed a large bulge in them. I smirked deviously. I stood up and pressed my foot onto it. Russia flinched and gasped a little. My smirk widened. "My, my, Russia. I didn't think eating me out would get you _this_ hard!" I laughed. He blushed, looking away. "**Look at me**." I ordered, and he did so. I smirked, seeing him blush with an embarrassed expression on his face. Adorable.

I moved my foot and bent down to him, "Well aren't you the cutest thing?" I said.

I locked him in another kiss, this time much longer and with more tongue. I caressed his erection, eliciting small gasps from him as our tongues wrestled with each other. I could feel his erection getting harder and harder as we continued. I broke the kiss, "You're so fuckin hard." I whispered sexily. Russia moaned. I laid onto my stomach, placing myself in front of his erection. I slowly ran a single finger tip over it. Russia shivered, "K-kata…!" he whimpered. I smirked again as I unzipped his pants, pulling out his harden cock.

My eyes widened greatly, I didn't think I was possible for any man to be that big. I put my arm next to it to measure. It was a little bigger than forearm's length. I couldn't even fit my whole hand around it. I giggled, stroking it "You have such a nice, long, thick cock." I said before taking as much as I could into my mouth. Russia moaned loudly as I tried to deep-throat him. I ended up choking, quickly removing it from my mouth.

"Its too big…" I thought, kind of annoyed. I could only get my mouth just three inches pass the head. 'I guess I'll just have to stick to teasing him for now.' I thought. I began to jerk him at a semi-fast pace. "Ah, Kata!" he moaned. My pace quickened. Russia moaned very loudly. I fingered myself as I jerked him and sucked the tip of his cock. "Kata! I-I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. I suddenly stopped. Russia looked at me in a slight panic, "Why did you stop?" he cried. "I don't think I should let you." I said with a mischievous smile spread across my face. "Unless you beg." I stuck my tongue out playfully. "P-please, Kata!" Russia pleaded, "Please, what?" I smiled.

"Please, make me cum, Kata! Please!" he cried out desperately. I chuckled, "You really are cute, you know that?". I grabbed his cock again and jerked him rapidly. Russia moaned wildly and I began fingering myself again. I could feel his cock throbbing in my hand, "Do you want to cum?" I asked, "Y-yes, please!" he gasped, I jerked harder, "Go on!" I ordered.

Russia screamed, his cum exploding onto my face and into my mouth as I reached my climax too. He collapsed backward from exhaustion, breathing heavily. "Good boy." I said wiping his cum off my face. I licked it off my fingers. I leaned over him, sticking the fingers that had my cum into his mouth. "You such a good slave." I whispered. Russia licked my fingers clean, and smiled at me, blushing and almost breathless, "T-thank you, Kata.". I noticed a sleepiness in his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Russia! Cuz I've got a lot more in store for you." I winked at him. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a large black duffel bag. Russia stared blankly as I unfastened it. I turned back to him and flipped the bag upside down, emptying all of its contents in front of him.

"Er…sex toys?" Russia questioned. I grinned, "You got it!". I then picked up a ring-like band with a small round vibrator attached to it. Russia seemed a little confused. I took the band and slid it onto his cock. With him being so thick, it had a tight fit on him. Then I picked up a little pink control. I switched it to its lowest setting. Russia shivered as the strap vibrated on his shaft. I grabbed another vibrator, and switched it on. The vibrations were so strong I almost couldn't hold onto it. I touched it to the tip of Russia's cock, and he cried out in pleasure, "Thaaats right." I said under my breath.

I moved the second vibrator away from his head just for a minute to slide down his pants and boxers. I grabbed a little bottle of lube and another vibrator, small like the first, but with an attached cord instead. I squeezed a small drop of the lube onto the vibrator and rubbed it all over. Pushing Russia onto his back, I said "This'll be fun".

"Uh, w-what are you doing?" Russia said nervously

"Don't worry." I smiled "It'll feel good."

I prodded his entrance with the vibrator, "Ah! No, not th—, AH!" he yelled as I pushed it inside of him, "Don't be such a cry-baby!" I laughed, switching it on its highest setting. Russia cried out, "Kata—!". Then I switched the first vibrator into its highest setting and returned the second one to the tip of his cock. Russia yelled loudly and squirmed around a lot, "Kata! Its too much, I cant take it!" he cried. "Stop squirming so much, or I'll have to punish you!" I commanded. Russia didn't listen this time, "I cant! I cant help it!" he argued and continued to squirm. I removed the vibrator from the tip of his cock and removed the other two. Russia fell onto his side breathing heavily and blushing madly.

"You were doing great up till this point, Russia." I said in disappointment. I turned him onto his back and firmly grabbed him by the throat, "You lucky you're so fuckin cute, otherwise did give you a much harsher punishment." I kissed him passionately before walking over to my closet. I slid off my skirt and removed my shirt leaving me completely naked. But then I slipped on something else that looked like tight panties. I walked back over to Russia and he looked up at me. His eyes widened in shock to see me wearing a large, crotch-less, dark purple strap-on. With my hands on my hips I commanded him to come to me.

Russia began to get up, but he wasn't moving quick enough for me so I grabbed him by his hair and forcefully positioned him in front of me causing him to give a short yelp. I grabbed the dildo and pushed the tip against his cheek, "Russia's been bad, hasn't he?" I said in a playful tone. No response from Russia. I tightened my grip on his hair, "Russia, **answer me**!" I ordered. He yelped again, "Y-yes! Russia's been bad!" he cried.

"So…?"

"So, please…**punish me**!"

"There's a good slave." I smirked shoving the dildo into his mouth. I placed both of my hands on his head and moved it back and forth on the dildo. As I looked down at him, I had a big smile spread across my face, _'An incredibly adorable guy… sucking on a dildo— God, that's hot.'_. Seeing him do this was driving me crazy, I wanted more. I moved his head more quickly and roughly. I then pulled his head in, sending the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. I held it there for a few seconds before pulling it completely out of his mouth, Russia gasped and coughed with watery eyes as soon as I did. I repeated the act once more, only holding him in a bit longer.

I suddenly pushed him back and commanded him to lay on his stomach. "Raise your ass." I said, pulling at his hips, he obeyed. I had spread him and started to lick his entrance. Russia whimpered and blushed immensely with his face pressed against the floor. Continuing to lick him, I reached under and stroked his cock. Russia kept whining and whimpering, "Cut the act!" I said, " You _know_ you're loving this!". I stroked him harder, only making him whimper more. I held the side of his head against the floor, "Don't lie to me, Russia." I warned him, "I'm not lying!" he cried.

He had "denial" written all over his face.

I gripped the dildo and prodded his entrance with it, "You realize that liars get more punishment, don't you?" I asked. Russia closed his eyes, "Yes, Kata." he replied. "Good." I said. I then thrust into him slowly. Russia's head suddenly shot up from off the floor, "AH!" he yelled. I grabbed the hair to keep his head up, "This is what you want right?" I asked beginning to thrust roughly, "You _wanted_ to be punished!", "Yes…! Please…! **Punish me**…!" Russia cried in between moans. I pulled his head back more, thrusting harder, "Don't you love being my slave? You _are_ my little pet, right?",

"Yes…! I'm you're little pet…!" Russia shouted.

Letting go of his hair, I began to untie him, "See where being honest can get you?" I grinned. He looked back at me, and smiled a little. "On you're back." I said. Russia quickly obeyed. I smiled at his submissiveness. Pinning his arms beside his head, I resumed thrusting into him. Hearing his cute moans and gasps turned me on so much. "Russia's been very bad…!" he moaned while I thrust him violently, "So, please…! Punish me…! More…! Punish me more…! Give me more harsh punishment…!". My thrusts become harder and rougher with each passing moan. Russia yelled "Kata! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum soon!". I pulled out of him and began to ride him wildly, "Hurry! Give me your cum!" I urged. Russia screamed out in ecstasy as his cum sprayed inside of me. I couldn't take it any more, I slid off the strap on and pulled Russia to kneel before me. I held his head in place,

"I hope you're thirsty! **Open your mouth**!" I ordered. He did so, opening it a little and slightly sticking his tongue out. I then swiftly rubbed my clit until I came, squirting it all of Russia face and in his mouth. He hung his head down, exhausted from all the excitement, breathing heavily. "Russia." I said. He looked back up at me. "Tell me: What are you?" I asked. His face had a look of surprise and on it. There was a short pause.

"You're little pet." he answered with his gentle smiled.

~Russia's Thoughts~

'_I'm so happy. I'm her little pet. I'm Kata's slave. Her special little pet. I've been waiting to be with you, Kata…Waiting for a long time.'_

*End of Russia's Thoughts*

Russia's smile widened with bliss as a deep shade a red tinted his cheeks. I gave him a soft smile and ran my fingers through his hair. Then I saw tears roll down his cheeks as he kept smiling. I was in a slight awe, _'He's so cute.' _I thought. I got on my knees to become face-to-face with him. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. Whispering lovingly into his ear I said:

"_I'm so glad you're my special little pet."_

* * *

*The End*


End file.
